marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of London
The Battle of London was the final confrontation between Spider-Man and Mysterio, and the final Elemental Attack. This conflict signified the appearance of the Elemental Fusion, an amalgamation of the four Elementals, representing the elements of Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Fresh from escaping confinement in a Netherlands jail, with aid by Happy Hogan for a pick-up, Spider-Man arrived and managed to destroy the Elemental illusion terrorizing London. From then on, Spider-Man battled Mysterio's swarm of Stark Industries Combat Drones, before confronting him in the Tower Bridge observation walkway. Mysterio accidentally got caught in the crossfire of one of his attack drones, and Spider-Man reclaimed the E.D.I.T.H. glasses in his possession to call off the attack, saving the city. With his last breath, Mysterio proclaimed people will believe anything, where later upon Spider-Man's return to New York City he saw the news broadcast of his identity being exposed by J. Jonah Jameson with modified footage of the events in London and incriminating him for Mysterio's crimes. Background Spider-Man, who had discovered Quentin Beck's deception to make 'Mysterio' a great hero by staging crises to then save people, tried to warn "Nick Fury" in Berlin. However, Beck intercepted him and tricked him into revealing who else could know his secret. Beck used illusions to chip away at Parker, tripping him into the path of a train. Believing Parker to be dead, Beck commanded E.D.I.T.H. to redirect the Midtown Tour Group to London and went on his way there to stage an Elemental attack to cover his killing Parker's friends.Spider-Man: Far From Home lures Talos into his illusions]] To prepare for the battle, Mysterio and his crew hired a group of actors as bystanders in order to record the fight from afar and kill whoever uploaded footage from them to social media without his consent, with William Ginter Riva warning them about where the Stark Industries Combat Drones would be to don't risk their lives and Victoria Snow notifying Beck that the drones were ready to take off, to which he asked her to fire it up. Beck then contacted Nick Fury's Crew with his and was told that one of his energy pulses had surfaced in London, assuring Fury that he would meet him there.Spider-Man: Far From Home Deleted Scene makes his new suit to battle Mysterio]] Unknown to Beck, Parker had actually survived the train collision, and after waking up in the Netherlands, he called Happy Hogan for aid. Hogan arrived with the Stark Industries Private Jet, and provided first aid. Knowing that Beck planned to cover his tracks by killing his classmates, Hogan gave Parker a passionate speech and access to the jet's Suit Synthesizer to make a new suit. Parker, not aware of where his class would be at the moment, had help from Hogan and found his friends by way of Flash Thompson's live stream, and they plotted a course for London. Parker planned on how to defeat Beck as he built his new suit. Battle over Tower Bridge]] Quentin Beck deployed his crew to intercept and trap Peter Parker's class on Tower Bridge, and began his illusion of the Elemental Fusion over them. By having Gutes Guterman act as a tour bus driver, Beck then coordinated his illusions from the Tower Bridge walkway and have Guterman abandon the tour group during a traffic jam. Upon the commencement of the Illusion, Beck attempted telling a narrative of what the monster is and how it might have come to be, but Talos and Soren didn't buy it. En route, Happy Hogan relayed a covert message to "Fury" while also locating Parker's friends. As the illusion was starting, the class evacuated the bus and witnessed Mysterio fighting the monster from a safe point on land. Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds, realizing Beck could be aware of them knowing the truth, branched off from the group to find cover and remove casualties. However, Flash Thompson and Betty Brant soon followed upon noticing their departure. approached the Tempest from the Thames]] Arriving in London, Spider-Man dive-bombed from the jet in his new suit, gliding his way into the illusion through the mist over the River Thames. There, he created a linkage of taser webbing which shorted out the drones, destroying the illusion. Examining through a drone's live feed, an enraged Beck contemplated how to spin the situation. He cuts the illusion and has the drone fleet attack Spider-Man on Tower Bridge. With his upgraded suit, Spider-Man handled the drones and confined them to the bridge, but their density around Beck provided him with impeccable defense, forcing Parker to fight the whole swarm until an opening could form. destroying the Stark Jet]] As 'Fury' watched on from the office, a cloaked drone Beck had readied to kill them revealed itself, while a ready "Hill" already on the roof had fired a rocket launcher to destroy it. Their suspicions of Beck's deceptions were officially confirmed. While running away, Jones, Leeds, Thompson, and Brant encountered Hogan, who landed the jet to attempt to rescue them. However, the drones destroyed the jet, forcing them to make their way to the Jewel House vault of the Royal Crown Jewels. Having narrowly escaped, they locked themselves in the vault, but the drones slowly began cutting through the doors. As they awaited the drone invasion, each then confessed a regret in life: Leeds regretted wasting so much time on video games, Brant regretted not using her fake ID after the Blip since she is "technically" twenty-one, Jones confessed her over-honesty was to cover her awkwardness, and Thompson confessed to not even liking his own livestream. However, Hogan reminded Thompson that his streams allowed Spider-Man to rescue them, giving Thompson joy to know his favorite hero follows him. As the last of them, Hogan confesses to being in love with "Spider-Man's aunt" to which they all turn to him with intrigue, as he thought they were openly sharing. laying a web-bridge trap for the drones]] Following a prolonged skirmish with the drone fleet, Spider-Man ran out of web fluid and grew fatigued. But upon sighting a downed drone, Spider-man threw a toy at its sonic cannon, which projected the toy into the air and the drones overhead attacked it. Based on this, Spider-Man then devised a plan: by using the stripped off sonic cannon, paired with the broken off sign to Tower Bridge, Spider-Man broke through the drone fleet by having them destroyed from shooting the sonic cannon, which broke a hole in the defenses large enough to make it to Beck. Spider-Man apprehended Beck, and broke his interface dome which disengaged the remaining drones. This occurred just in time, as the drones piercing the Vault deactivate upon reaching Hogan and Parker's friends. vs. Mysterio]] Atop Tower Bridge's upper walkway, Parker had Beck in his hands until Beck called on E.D.I.T.H. to summon drones to attack Parker. As he narrowly dodged the drones, Parker ended up at the opposite end of the walkway from Beck, who taunted him to take the glasses. Beck activated the illusion projectors which create a virtual void of darkness. Parker, however, calmed himself, closed his eyes and relies on his hyper-awareness ability. Parker rushed into the walkway blind, but fully aware of the drones hidden by illusion holograms and proceeded to destroy them, ending the darkness illusion and closing the distance between him and Beck. However, in raging desperation, Beck commanded E.D.I.T.H. to order his orbiting defense drones to fire on Parker, which failed as he used one drone as a shield to break another drone, causing the second to last drone to fall and misfired into shooting Beck in the abdomen. fleeing away from London]] Once Parker destroyed the last drone in the walkway, he stood over Beck and heard his motivations. But as Beck gestured the glasses to Parker, his senses warned him of the real Beck cloaked beside him with a gun to his head, and counters immediately. Beck's shot missed Parker's head and broke the window adjacent to him. As Beck dropped to the floor, Parker took the glasses to force a recall command execution. Upon the exodus of the drone fleet, Beck gasped his last words to Parker of how everyone will believe anything. With Beck seemingly dead, Parker asked to confirm if Beck is truly dead, with E.D.I.T.H. confirming there are no illusions in play. Aftermath Friends Reunited and Michelle Jones hug in relief after the battle]] In the Royal Crown Jewels vault, as the remaining combat drones were suddenly vacating, Michelle Jones left the others and ran over to Tower Bridge. Jones found Spider-Man walking down the lane, and the two embrace each other out of relief of each others survival. Jones showed Parker her gift from Happy Hogan, who gave it to her in Parker's request. Parker was saddened to see his gift broken, going into detail of his plan to tell her how he feels, to which Jones kissed him awkwardly. The two then admit their mutual attraction, before leaving the location. demands Happy Hogan report on the battle]] Jones then departed to return with the group and provide Parker an alibi, and to prove she is well also. Parker then left to get a change of clothing. Meanwhile, Hogan was met by Talos and Soren (disguised as Nick Fury and Maria Hill), with Talos being thankful Mysterio was stopped. Hogan asked Talos if he ever had doubts, with him stating he never trusted Beck. However, Soren pointed out he actually bought Beck's deception easily. Wanting a debrief, Talos ordered from Hogan to know Parker's location, with the old friend not willing to divulge that detail as he wanted Parker to enjoy what remained of his vacation. Talos accepted Hogan's request but demanded a report of the battle from both of them sooner or the consequences would be held up against them. Royal Gratitude In the wake of the battle's aftermath, the inhabitants of London thanked Mysterio and Spider-Man for saving the city from the Elementals, unaware of Mysterio's true scheme. Queen personally requested the two costumed enemies to come to for tea to express her gratitude for their service, yet The Daily Bugle opined that Spider-Man didn't deserve such an honor. However, as Mysterio had reportedly disappeared without trace after the so-called Elemental attack, the Queen's invitation was for naught. On the other hand, clean-up efforts are currently underway at the Tower Bridge, with repairs expected to take several months.The Daily Bugle/Promotional Campaign Public Exposure Following Spider-Man giving Michelle Jones a web-slinging ride to the corner of , they turned their attention to a news report, announcing leaked footage of the Battle of London found online from The Daily Bugle. 's identity is exposed to the world]] The television screen aired the footage, which Parker identified as doctored: a panicked Beck claimed how Spider-Man wanted to be "the next Iron Man" and to do so, commanded a drone army to cause the attack at Tower Bridge to "save the day" and be the hero. Thus The Daily Bugle host J. Jonah Jameson called Spider-Man a menace and demanded his arrest, with the segment ending on Beck calling out Spider-Man's real name as Peter Parker, with his school picture to show as well. Parker shouted in horrified disbelief, as Jones watched on in concern for Parker, whom Beck had just made a public enemy.Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-credits Scene Following Spider-Man's exposure, demanded financial restitution from the United States of America in order to repair the Tower Bridge, deeming Spider-Man responsible for its destruction. Behind the Scenes *The unveiling of Spider-Man's secret identity following the Battle of London was something intensely discussed by Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers while writing the story of Spider-Man: Far From Home at the producers' request. When it was settled to be his secret identity, McKenna and Sommers played out the idea of having Spider-Man himself revealing it out of necessity during the Battle of London before considering to have Mysterio tricking him into revealing until deciding to have Mysterio posthumously expose it following the battle.‘Spider-Man: Far From Home’: The Screenwriters Explain the Twists References es:Batalla de Londres ru:Битва за Лондон Category:Events